No Where to Run
by TopazDragon
Summary: Minako and Trowa are in a tight spot. Tempers are flaring, its hot and their lost. Trapt, there is no where to run when feelings come to light...and it's getting even hotter by the second. Credit for the picture goes to Angelic.Aquarian!


Disclaimer: I do not own either series or characters.

Another one-shot. And…yes, the rating is M for a reason.

So don't get angry about posting some sex if you're reading this…it's rated M for a good reason. It's pretty much trashy romance novel-like, so if that doesn't interest you...well, you've been warned.

This is the scene that I mentioned in **Silly Worries**, about how they finally got together by being stuck in a cockpit. The idea was to scrumptious to leave alone, so I produced this in a moment of creativity at work…writing it on receipt paper.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

The vast blackness of space was a beautiful sight, different colors swirling or busting from the many different corners. Stars from way far off colored the blackness, shining like hopeful beacons that called to their viewers saying, 'I'm here! Look at me!' And they were looked at, awed at and studied with a vigor. The quietness of space was harmony if one knew how to appreciate it, reveal in its magnificence and just be.

For two certain people…that was not even a factor in the predicament they found themselves in. A large metal body floated out in the desolate blackness of space, merely adrift and silent. The deep subterfuges of space like a giant pool as the large robotic form seemed to lay spread out, limbs all flayed out like a sacrificed man, chest pointed outwards and legs angled outwards in a lifeless heap. Within this lifeless hub, at the center of the large machine's chest, a seat sat in the midst of controls and in the seat was a man within the tight confines of the cockpit…with a passenger in his lap.

Minako grunted in agitation, swiping the back of her arm over the sweat trickling down her brow despite how little good it did. More sweat trickled down her temples, seeping down her neck, back and down the valley between her breasts. The confined space coupled with the heat of her partner's body she found herself pressed up against made for a boiling atmosphere. The pilot's chair was already cramped in with console of buttons, sticks and controls placed all around the chair and she dare not touch a single button on the off chance that something else made the situation worse.

The blonde woman grinded her teeth together, feeling the prickling of irritation course through her nerves. She knew the heat was the cause, but rationality was weak against the mounting inconveniences that left her in this situation.

After fighting side by side with the Preventers and pilots, the Senshi were feeling pretty comfortable with their partners. Sure, it had been a shock for both parties. They got to meet the fabled Senshi and she and her friends had to reveal their identities to a select group of individuals. Usagi said that the new enemy prompted them to come out and offer their abilities for an enemy only they were equipped to fight. The guy had been sending youma to attack the Earth, had even taken on giant Gundams and destroyed them. Most of Earth was left panicked and the Preventers unsure of what they were dealing with. No, Minako had not been surprised that they would have to face this new enemy. Since their death in the Silver Millennium, Earth had been their home and was to be the future location of their long awaited Utopia. No, she knew Usagi would not be alone in wanting to do something about it. Yes, she was surprised that Usagi wanted to involve the Preventers, a world peace organized government that took out threats that wanted to start wars. And yes, she was flabbergasted and unsure about Usagi's mental state when she had wanted them to reveal their civilian selves to the very people that might go mad scientist on them.

Minako though, as the leader of the Senshi and always standing by her princess's side, followed through. She revealed herself and had to be partnered with a pilot. Sure, they all knew what the Preventers true aim was. She and the others were unknown entities, a possible threat. She understood it and didn't kick up a fuss. The pilots were pretty cute and fun to mess with.

There was only one particular pilot that had caught her interest though. He was so quiet, just form manly flesh that stood firm and unmoving. One would think him mute with how little he spoke but the truth is he was an observer and hardly talked, but whenever he talked he had something important to add or say. He was pretty much expressionless, but Minako could see some spark in those emerald orbs when he wasn't hiding one of them behind his bangs. Sure, others claim that even the depths of those irises were empty, but Minako had never thought so. In fact she knew that she was possibly fancying her partner a little too much. Sure, she'd talk and talk and he wouldn't say a thing at first. Eventually, enough training between themselves (And how she had to fight from swooning whenever he'd take off his shirt) and missions and they ended up getting comfy with each other. Most of it had been hand to hand combat, the training. She wasn't as good as Makoto, but she wasn't a slouch either. He was good though, taught her a bunch of moves and had her pinned down to the mat a lot during their first couple of sessions. She was a quick study though and about a month and a half into training, they were evenly matched. Yeah, she taught him a few things to, otherwise she might have gained the upper hand one too many times. That wasn't fun, especially if she had had the chance to have him on top, sweaty and shirtless. So yeah, she had to make it fair.

Yeah, carrying on. Back to when they were getting comfy, he would talk a bit more whenever she'd start a conversation. She'd nearly choked on air when he had first begun conversing back, actual answers. They were short and had nothing to do with a mission, so she considered it a victory on her part. He might deny it to this day, but she knew she had made him laugh. He laughed because she started choking and then had the gentelman deceny to hide it within a cough. Sure, she still had found him uber attractive, but the attraction was growing and not dwindling as she had first thought it would. Like her crushes usually did. No, as they continued to talk and trade insights she found herself, dare she think it, falling for him. At first he had been a cute face to admire, eye candy, but then she found that they both weren't so different. Sure, they didn't act the same but their ideals weren't so opposite and when one thought about it, their personalities complimented each other well. And she found herself becoming increasingly aware of him in a way she had never been aware of another…so she tried to be a good girl and leave it alone. As alone as she could.

They still had their missions to do, after all. Like this fine day where things were going completely wrong.

In the earlier, god smacking hours she and her partner had been sent on a routine scout around Mars sector 1758, as the others were sent in other areas of space to make sure the enemy was not hiding an army in the inner part of the solar system. It was all boring, regular routine. Most of the time she could just go outside and travel through space in her Senshi form, go in and out of the cockpit whenever Trowa put on his breathing mask and stabilized the air pressure within so no one got sucked out into space. Today though, she had decided to sit in the tightly cramped space with Trowa. She wasn't completely going to leave the attraction alone. It was like a scab she wanted to keep picking at. Besides, she didn't want to alert the enemy if they did happen to have a small base around somewhere. The energy or power of her planet could enact as a beacon through her. They didn't know what the new baddie had under his belt just yet, but they were learning everytime they came in contact with one of his soldiers or himself even. So, in those types of situations she could sit on her partner's lap, which happened a lot, or stand in an awkward position behind the chair, which was uncomfortable.

Today hadn't been normal. There was an enemy Gundam awaiting out there for them when they had barely breached across the sector lines. Minako could feel how sore her back and neck were from the whiplash the ensuing fight had caused. The fight had been brutal until it ended with Trowa getting in the final blast and sending the Gundam to exploding. They had been too close, the resulting explosion sending the Gundam careening off course and somehow kicking off a main reactor wire. Trowa had fought to get the Gundam under control. She had tried to move out of his way, but it seemed it was a no go. Trowa's communications were jammed. Much of the controls unresponsive and began shutting down a little at a time. Outside space was cold, usually without heat one could expect to freeze, but without the temperature regulator all the machinery within was still alive in some small way, heating up the large metal body and creating a sweltering cockpit. Neither she or Trowa had been able to understand why, or so she assumed he didn't since he had made a vague comment about the heat being 'interesting', which was weird. Aside of all that, plain to say, it was fucking hot in there.

Minako inhaled as Trowa shifted and she could feel herself moving further down his lap. What was the worst part? Her hottie of a partner and she were pressed up against each other, unwilling to touch any of the controls in case anything was too hot to the touch and they got burned. Minako could feel her side incased in the muscular curve of his, the right side of her breast meshed against his hard chest. She had an arm wrapped around the back of his neck to make the room easier, just as he had an arm wrapped around her waist to help her stay balanced on his lap.

A glance out of the corner of her eye and she could see that his own handsome face was covered in perspiration. The black turtle neck he wore hugged his body, soaked through from the amount of sweat that must have been coing off him. She wanted to suggest taking off the shirt, but part of her felt like tat would have been a bad idea, especially with her libido where he was concerned. She was no different, though. The white tank top she wore and jean shorts feeling like a second skin against her flesh. Sure, she knew Trowa could see the bright blue bra she had on underneath, but paid it little mind as she knew that such thoughts would only make the situation unbearable on her. Trowa's jeans were soaked through too, she was sitting on the proof of it, feeling as if the material was chafing her thighs. Yeah, she could feel _other things_ through his jeans, but she tried not to think on it.

Minako clenched her jaw, closing her eyes briefly as his breath ghosted along the flesh of her neck. Somewhat cooling, sending shivers down her spine. Trowa grunted and she found herself turning her gaze to him curiously, blinking to see his smooth brow furrowed and…W_as he mad_? Minako blinked as his green orbs blazed with provocation, peering into her cornflower blue eyes. Opening herself up slightly, she could feel irritation bubbling up. Irritation with her. Minako closed the connection quickly, her gaze narrowing, before she felt anything else that might have her wanting to punch his lights out.

"What?" She snapped, feeling her temper spike as she took in the way his jaw was locked, knowing he was grinding his own teeth and his skin was flushed, partially from the heat and partially from anger. She twisted slightly, facing him more fully with her withering gaze. The tips of her breasts brushing against him and she bit down on her tongue, ignoring the sensation and instead fed her feelings into her growing dander.

"Quit moving." The words were a mere growl, a command given in a savage voice. His narrowing in response, the fingers at her hip pinching to show his annoyance. Part of Minako was shocked at the amount of emotion he was showing, part of her was thrilled with it and a major part was just pissed, real fucking pissed. A smaller part, one that was growing and she was going to ignore, was feeling another sort of heat stoking inside her. Yep, she was going to ignore it.

"I haven't been _moving_." She enunciated the last word in a hiss, ignoring how close their faces were even as she leaned in closer in a subconscious tactic of intimidation. The tip of her nose brushing against his, both their nostrils flaring.

"_Yes_," He practically spat the word, moving in closer (which should have been impossible at this point). Their lips almsot brushing in an intimate way if not for the frustation that crowded the small space around them "you have." Another squeeze at her waist and she wiggled to fight off his hand from crushing her flesh.

"Now, I fucking am." She said, irate with both herself and him. Him, because he was acting irrational. Herself, because she could feel the desire to rub her thighs together, feeling her juices leaking down her inner thighs. Damn it! This was not the time to be turned on.

Trowa reacted to her growing thrashing against him. The both struggled against each other. She twisted her hand, pushing at his face and he had both hands on her waist, trying to still her movements. She maneuvered herself, legs on either side of his waist, straddling him as they both continued the scuffle. It was silly with how they would shove at each other, pushing at the other in juvenile, jerky movements. She squirmed against him just to spite him, feeling justified to perturb him as he was using physical force on her.

"Just stop, _Minako_." His words were gruff, strained with a tinge of huskiness from lack of breath. Minako hardly paid attention to it, just like she didn't seem to take note that he wasn't stopping her. She could later reflect that he was simply resting his hands at the curves of her hips, squeezing still but in an entirely different manner. She was so blind in her pathetic rage that she didn't notice the change in his countenance, the way his jaw slacked, lips parted and breathing ragged for different reasons. His eyes gleamed not with anger…but something else.

Minako was too lost in her blinded feelings. It was not just rage, the heat making her crazed, but the feeling of desire pooling in her blood. The way her skin pricked, felt sensitive as her body rubbed against his. Her nipples hardening beneath her shirt, the way her pussy rubbed at his crotch. Their wet clothes an inadequate barrier between their heated bodies. Her breasts smashed against his hard chest, her nipples being stimulated by the friction. She bit down on her lip to keep from gasping, trying to ignore the way her body was responding to him. Minako paused, her breathing heavy from both exertion and pleasure. Her pussy tingled, flexing as she slowed down from her hurried and fighting struggles. Minako breathed, feeling herself calmign down as she was tiring from 'exercise'. She stilled, finally now realizing he wasn't fighting back. He hadn't been fighting back for a few good long moments now.

Minako gulped, feeling something hard pressing against her inner thigh from beneath the jeans she wore. Her gaze focused, mouth parted to breath and in surprise. Trowa's eyes were closed, clenched shut. His mouth open, a low moan escaping his throat once she had stopped her movements against him. She held perfectly still, fighting the way her body still wanted to move against him.

Minako licked her lips, unsure. He looked to be in pain. Only the sounds of their gasping breaths filled the interior. Minako raised a hand, holding it a mere inch away from a flushed cheek before she pressed her hand to the smooth plane of his face. His lids parted slightly and Minako sucked in her breath, feeling frozen in place from the intensity of his stare. She became acutely aware of his hands on her, his touch like a brand that touched deep into her core.

"I told you to stop." She gulped, the huskiness of his voice made her pussy tingle, made her nipples ache. His gaze trailed down over her chest, torso and back up. Minako could feel his eyes as if he was trailing his hands over her. She knew her eyes must have looked impossibly wide, but she didn't care. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from whimpering when his grip on her hips tightened, and not in an unwelcome way.

She sucked in air through her teeth as he shifted his hips up, rubbing his hardened cock between her thighs, against the wetness of her jeans and pussy. Her hands gripped at his shoulders, tighter as bolts of pleasure shot through her at the contact, her nails digging into the wet fabric of his shirt.

He did it again, flexing those hips and bringing her down against him. She arched her back, head tilting back as the wave of pleasure coursed through her at the contact. A gasp was torn from her throat as wet lips kissed up the column of her throat and roaming hands pushed at the hem of her shirt. Her stomach muscles fluttered as his fingers trailed up and down her ribs, feeling the sweat coated skin.

"Trowa." She breathed, lifting her head. She didn't know what she might have intended to say or do, but she didn't much care as her lips were claimed for another purpose. His kiss was hard and hungry, possessing as his tongue lined along the seam of her lips. She cupped his jaw, willingly opening herself to him, his tongue invading and sweeping. Her senses were on a high as she buried her other hand in his hair, tugging at the russet strands.

He had her pulled further against him, her shirt sitting above her breasts as he continued to take possession of her mouth, their kiss like a dance of wills, hot and steaming. She groaned needful, her sensitive breasts being covered by his large hands. Whimpers escaped her as she bit on his bottom lip, grinding the apex of her sex down on his. His traced and tweaked at the hardened pebbles, instinctually her back bowed, offering her body to him with a passionate abandon. Her hands caressed down his shoulders and the hard plain of his chest, stopping at the hem of his shirt. She tugged on it as her lips tugged on his lower lip, sucking on the flesh.

He was quick to give in to her demands. He tugged his shirt up and threw it behind the chair. Minako raised her arms as he finished of disposing of her top. Trowa's gaze locked with hers, the mood having shifted as he wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her body tighter into his. Minako's eyes closed at the delicious torture of flesh meeting flesh, her hands unable to stop roaming across the expanse of flesh he had revealed.

"Look at me." And Minako did. His quiet demand so soft in comparison to their earlier actions. He bent down and kissed her. The kiss was not as bruising or fast paced as the first, but slow and sensual. It was a kiss of seduction. He looked at her long, eyes full of the same lust she knew must have been reflected in her own. He must have been satisfied, "I want you. Not just now, not just for a fuck. After this, you're mine." Minako felt her heart stop at the proclamation, felt her mouth go dry at the sight of possessive steel in his gaze, "I've wanted you for a while now." Now, he seemed confused, frowning. Minako still felt those butterflies, still felt like she might choke on her own spit. He seem to get over his own bemusement of the statement, his emerald eyes flashing with want, with need, "I care for you a great deal. More than I've cared about another, ever. Do you understand?" He might have asked, but his tone, his gaze and the possessive grip he had on her bottom spoke volumes. There was no asking, only demand.

Minako knew what it was he meant. She wasn't sleeping with him lightly either. She had been crushing on him, falling for him and fighting it. No, her body hummed with desire for this man alone. No man had awakened her senses in this manner before, ever. In ways she and Trowa were alike. He was telling her in no uncertain terms that she was his. He had been harboring feelings for her as well. Elation filled her even as her lids lowered in awareness. She shifted her hips, watching as he sucked in a moan as she slid over his still clothed cock. They would have to rectify that soon.

"I need you in me." She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. He nodded before claiming her lips once more. It was a kiss of triumph, of giving in to what they had both wanted all along. It took some work, but Trowa's jeans were down and around his ankles, boxers bunched in with them. Minako had slid off both shorts and panties, throwing them behind the chair to join the other articles of discarded clothing.

The heat around them was nothing compared to the hot hardness that teased at her opening. Both Trowa and Minako moaned as their bodies were meshed together with no barrier between them. Their slick flesh didn't deter at how perfectly her small, curvy form fit against his hard and sinewy frame. She was kneeling over him, straddling him in the same position that had brought them to this point.

Minako was glancing down though. Her gaze curious as she took in the girth and length of him. The purple head already beading with the white droplets of pre-cum. Veins sticking out of the sides, his cock curving slightly and standing tall, very hard. She knew Trowa was watching her, taking in the way she hungrily stared at the engorged flesh. She licked her lips, suddenly wanting to taste it but knowing she wouldn't get the chance to, not now and in this tight of a space. So she settled for touching it.

Trowa's hiss had startled her and she nearly pulled her hand off. Trowa shook his head, gripping her hand and bringing it back, "Don't stop. I've wanted you touch me like this. Oh, hell, Minako I've dreamed of it." His voice was still quiet and he sounded in pain, but he wasn't. Minako eyed him as he guided her hand, curling her hand into a fist around it and stroking at the velvety soft texture. She was amazed at how soft the skin felt when his member felt as hard and hot as steel within the palm of her hand. It was amazing. She gulped in air. Trowa's face was twisted in pleasure, her inner walls twitched at how hot the image was. She diverted her gaze to their joined hands, both of them stroking his cock and she moaned lustfully at the sight. The sight erotic, combined with the small noises he was making and Minako knew no one would ever make her feel as good as she did now, with Trowa.

She stroked him a little faster, squeezing the tip of his cock and brushing her thumb over the slit. She'd rub her palm over the tip, spreading his cum down along his cock. His grunts and moans growing in volume as she continued to explore, her mouth watering to taste his cock, bury it deep in her mouth.

He gripped her wrist, stilling her movements. She pouted, looking up at him and he chuckled, "I don't want to finish just yet, love." She didn't want to, but she released her hold on him. She closed her eyes as Trowa pulled her down for another kiss, she sighed happily as his tongue massaged over her own. His hands trailing down and over her breasts, stomach, back and thighs.

Minako pulled back, shocked as his thumb trailed over the slick lips of her pussy. Her mouth hung open, eyes partially closing as he touched where no man has ever touched her before, "You like that." Minako nodded, though she knew he wasn't asking. He had sounded triumphant, husky and lustful to her ears. He growled, pleased as she rocked her hips against his hand, his thumb and forefinger spreading her lips apart. The hot pulsing jewel of her clit being exposed for his hungry gaze. Minako could feel it pulsing more before he was looking at it, teasing her lips but leaving her clit alone as it pulsed for his touch.

"Please, Trowa. I need you to touch me." She whined, but didn't care. Her body felt on fire, full of pent up need for release. He had long stoked the fire in her and he was the only one who could put it out. A sharp cry was torn from her throat as he pressing a finger down on her clit and rubbed. No mercy for her as he never let his touch lighten or stray.

Minako only knew that she was lost to the primal needs of her body, her soul exposed to him as her hips shifted into his touch. Her hands coming up and cupping her breasts, pinching at her nipples to heighten her pleasure. She groaned longingly as Trowa replaced her fingers on her right breasts with his lips. She was under an onslaught, a tsunami of carnality. He sucked and nipped at the darkened flesh, flicking his tongue over the hard pebbles. His mouth was a wonderfully torturous sensation as he pinched and rubbed her clit between his fingers.

"Gods, Trowa." She cried, feeling a sharpening of her senses, the sensations becoming stronger and taking her to a peak. Her body rode against him, harder and faster in search of this crescendo that called to her body, needing it as she groaned and moaned his name.

"Come on, love, "His words whispered against the swell of her breast, lips slick with his actions, "cum for me. I want to see you come undone, wither around my fingers. I want you to know that I'm doing this to you." He slid a finger into her tight canal, making her eyes clench shut at the intrusion. It was not unwelcome, strange and yet that combined with his words…she shattered.

"TROWA! OH, FUCK!" Her body quivered, moving against the plunging finger as she rode out the orgasm. Her world breaking into millions of tiny pieces, her blood coursing through her veins like hot honey. She gasped, walls clenching at his stilled finger. She was slowly coming down from the high. Her head lolled to the side, but she stopped herself, peaking at him with one eye.

"You were beautiful. Always have been." And she didn't hold back. It was her turn to claim his lips, her turn to taste what he offered even as her body begged for more of him, needing his cock buried deep within her to complete their connection.

He kissed her back just as fervently as she did him, his hands placed on her hips as he worked to maneuver them both in the position they both wanted. She groaned in the kiss, feeling the head of his cock brush teasingly past wet lips. He grunted in response, gripping himself and guided his hot girth deep inside her tight virgin cavern.

Trowa rocked his hips, helping to loosen her tightness. Minako licked a trail down the side of his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses along his shoulder. She winced at the intrusion, but didn't want him to stop. She wanted him.

Trowa paused, looking indecisive when she winced again. He opened his mouth but Minako shushed him, placing a digit against his lips, "Shh, don't stop. I need you, Trowa." She pleased with him, rocking her hips down on him, inching him further inside her, "Just don't stop."

He nodded; shifting his hips up until the head of his cock hit a small barrier. Minako bit her lip and hid her grimace against his shoulder, biting down on the flesh there and licking at the markings she left. Trowa kissed the junction of neck and shoulder. He thrust up and through the barrier, unable to wait and prolong it. He needed her so much.

Minako let out a sharp cry and Trowa stilled. He waited a breath, letting her get use to the feel of him. The wait was hard. She was so tight and hot around him. Sweat broke out across his brow, anew as he waited. He feared he might have hurt her, but she wouldn't look at him. She continued to kiss his shoulder, taste the sweaty flesh. Trowa nearly thanked whatever deity was out there when she finally moved her hips, rocking them as she slid up and then down along his length.

"Oooh, I never knew." She whimpered, but it was not one of pain. Trowa placed his hands on the cheeks of her ass, helping her as she began a rhythm. Her body sliding along his cock easily, a tight fitted hole he had only dreamed of sinking into. Mentally he thanked whoever saw fit to give him this rare pleasure, watching the golden goddess above him, "Goddess, Trowa, you feel so good." Her voice a seductive whisper that played with his senses. She sat up, playing with her breasts again, twisting her darkened nipples as she rolled her hips in time with his thrust. He could only drink in the gorgeous sight before him, grinding his hips up and into her, feeling her walls clench at him he had to grind his teeth not to cum prematurely.

"Faster, Trowa." She gassed and he was at her command. The sounds of skin slapping on skin, their moans and gasps of pleasure filling the small space, and heightening the intimate moment for them both. His grip was bruising as he guided her down on his cock and she eagerly slid over his cock, her pussy swallowing it deep and not wanting to let go.

Trowa could feel the telltale signs of his oncoming climax. His balls tightening and tingling in preparation to spill his seed and lay a primal claim to the blonde woman that rode him hard. He leaned forward, and bit down on the underside of her left breasts, provoking a shuddering gasp from her.

"Shit, I'm cumming." She groaned in warning, her hips grinding down on him erratically. Trowa merely met her thrust for thrust. Taking her hard and fast, driving his cock up into her as they both rode it out. Minako's eyes dilated and her breathing became heavier, crying out his name in a mantra. Her walls grew impossibly tight and he followed her over the edge, feeling his seed spurting into her tight tunnel spurt after spurt.

They both shook from the aftermath, riding out the waves of their climax and slowly coming down to their mortal shells once more. He leaned back, pulling her against him and holding her small frame. He kissed her temple as their heavy breathing took up the space of the cockpit once more.

Minako's eyes were closed, her body tingling and warm as she lay against the man she cared for, her first. She yawned, feeling her energy drained out of her, "Trowa?"

"Hmm?" She smiled. He sounded just as sleepily as she did.

"When we get back?"

"I'm taking you on a real date and making love to you in the softest bed I can find." He muttered, squeezing her thigh determinedly. She could still feel him pulsing inside her, softening as their combined juices leaked out and onto them both.

"It's a date." She yawned again, fighting a losing battle to keep her eyes opened. His soft snores met her ears, the beating of his heart lulling her into peaceful slumber. Both of them snuggling into each other, well rested and sated in more ways than one.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Later the two were found by a rescue team. They were still asleep when the team got the cockpit door open, finding the two naked people huddled on the chair. Their positions having shifted enough to not be found in a too embarrassing situation, or make the rescuers think lewd thoughts.

It would be revealed, later, that when the Gundam's functions had been shut down and the tracker on it disengaged, someone turned on the heat flare within the large robot. It would make the giant robot hot so that they could find it on heat scanners later. So no one had questioned why they both were unclothed, as it had been explained that the temperature would have been cooking and the removal of clothing necessary for the occupants to cool down.

Minako and Trowa were just fine with that excuse showing up on the report.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

I feel like I let it die towards the end there, but it's almost seven in the morning and I need sleep. If you find mistakes let me know. I will come back and do some revisions if everyone finds the final scene of their lovemaking lacking.

Thank you all.


End file.
